pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cebr1979
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jimmy Wherever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crimsoncrusader (Talk) 00:12, February 11, 2013 Hello Cebr1979, I just wanted to let you know we discontinued using the Characters category for pages. We only use it for categories. Thanks Crimsoncrusader (talk) 06:14, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Green Ghost (Text) Isn't an Actual Ghost The Ghost Characters is for true ghosts such as Sergeant Spook or Wraith. Ghost Themed Characters is the category for characters whose name, powers, or costume fit in a ghostly motiff, but are not true ghosts like Green Ghost (Text) or Ghost (Lev Gleason). Crimsoncrusader (talk) 20:18, April 25, 2013 (UTC) International Copyright Law Issues First off I wanted to thank you, Cebr1979, for all your hard work and contributions, but can I ask you to hold off on adding anymore international comic book characters published after 1923 or whose creators aren't anonymous. The laws in Canada, the U.K., Mexico, and Australia are all based on the life of the author plus 50 or 70 years after their death with the length depending on the country. Here's a list of countries' copyright lengths. If the creator is unknown such as in the case of Six-Gun Gorilla, then the term of copyright last from the date of publication plus 50/70 years. Also works in Canada as employees for their employers would also fall under this, but their is an exception for work done by freelancers since they aren't technically employees, the copyright of their term is still life plus 50/70 years. I know that digitalcomicsmuseum.com and comicbookplus.com have many international comics as part of their public domain collections, but I don't know if their necessarily right about the legal status in this case. I made the same mistake early on and added several international characters but after examining the laws of each country and asking about it on the forums no one can provide a solid explanation of why these character's copyright had expired. If you can provide me with solid documentation on why these characters are public domain let me know and I'll gladly restore their pages to the wikia. Basically getting into international copyright laws is complicated and I would feel more comfortable if we would do more research before we go and add them to the wikia. Thanks Crimsoncrusader (talk) 06:25, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay Ya, okay, that's all fine and good. I live in Canada and work for a Canadian publisher so I can definitely shed some light on the subject for you. In the meantime, is it possible to get the deleted content back so I can upload it to the Canadian Comic Book Database Wiki (which I had planned on doing this morning? Cebr, I just want to second Crimsoncrusader's appreciation for all the work you've done on the wiki. If you have some insight into Canadian copyright law, I would love to be better educated on it. I have been a prolific contributor to the wiki myself, but I have stayed away from all characters originally published by Canadian companies for precisely the reasons that Crimsoncrusader articulated. While I feel like I have a pretty solid understanding of which works published in the US are public domain, I am very confused about Canadian works. If you could clear it up for me, I would be the first to help you in getting every last obscure Canadian character ever published onto the site. Freeuniverse (talk) 00:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Freeuniverse Yes I will get all the information for you so you can add them to the Canadian Comic Book Database Wiki and I look foward to learning more about Canadian copyright law. Thanks for being understanding. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 05:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi guys! My meetings from yesterday ended up with me having more work for today and I couldn't get back to this until now. That wikipedia link isn't correct when dealing with a medium like comics (or magazines, which is the field I work in). http://laws-lois.justice.gc.ca/eng/acts/C-42/section-13-20121107.html The Canadian website on copyright states: (3) Where the author of a work was in the employment of some other person under a contract of service or apprenticeship and the work was made in the course of his employment by that person, the person by whom the author was employed shall, in the absence of any agreement to the contrary, be the first owner of the copyright, but where the work is an article or other contribution to a newspaper, magazine or similar periodical, there shall, in the absence of any agreement to the contrary, be deemed to be reserved to the author a right to restrain the publication of the work, otherwise than as part of a newspaper, magazine or similar periodical. Basically, the comics company in question would legally own the work, not the author. This is different in the cae of, say, a novel because the author of said novel is never hired by the publishing company, they're contracted. Golden Age comics authors were employed by the publisher. This is why Moonstone Books (an American publisher) was able to release Johnny Canuck and the Northern Guard featuring Johnny Canuck, Ghost Woman, Trick Merlin, Purple Rider, Commander Steel, and others. The only character that needed renaming was Nelvana because of her name (but not the character herself) being trademarked by Nelvana Animations. When a publisher in Canada owns the rights to a work, that work becomes public domain 50 years after that publisher folds. With the Golden Age Comics companies all folding in the 50's, those works (and characters) would have become public domain within the last 10 years (give or take). I guess it could be argued that the author's could have made an agreement to the contrary but, they also could have been on Mars. In any case, whether the author did or didn't make an agreement to the contrary, it would be the author's responsibility to let the world know and, as far I as I know, none ever have.Cebr1979 (talk) 01:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I was gossipping with a co-worker last night about this and she brought up that Golden Age character Mr. Monster who had been revived in the 80's. Here's the wikipedia page to Michael T. Gilbert (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_T._Gilbert), who also states that because the publisher had long since been out of print (also with no mention of the creator being alive or dead), the character is public domain.Cebr1979 (talk) 18:48, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok looks good man. Thank you for educating us on the Canadian law. I'll restore all of the pages asap and I trust you with adding other Canadian characters in the future. I still want users other than you, myself, the other admins, and Freeuniverse to check with an admin before adding international characters, but I trust you guys having good understanding of the law. By the way do you have any information about the laws in the UK or Mexico? Crimsoncrusader (talk) 03:39, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much for bringing those pages back! As for the UK, I don't know anything about their copyright laws. Mexico, however, I did look up once... I've been having trouble finding it again, though. I remember it was in Spanish and I had to use google translator. P.S. That Brushfox page I made can be deleted, btw. After thinking about it, I really don't think it belongs on a "super heroes" page. I'll move it to the funnies. Thanks, again! ;-) Your welcome man. I'm glad everything worked out for everyone. I'm looking forward to working with some of these Canadian characters in the future. As for Brushfox , yeah lets move him to the funnies wikia. I'll keep doing research on the British and Mexican laws maybe someday we'll be able to add comic characters from those countries as well. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 04:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) OCAL SVGs instead of rastered images If you're going to upload stuff from the Open Clip Art Library, you probably want to consider uploading the SVG file instead of a rasterized image (png, gif, etc). Wikia should automatically convert it to various sizes and the source-file will be in the wiki. CodeAndReload (talk) 04:24, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm only seeing this now. I uploaded jpeg's (hence the .jpg at the end of the image) and it worked just fine. Do you ever upload or contribute yourself or do you just follow others around nagging?Cebr1979 (talk) 02:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Were both adults and that's in the past, albeit very recent past. Time to focus on now. There is still science to be done, I'll volunteer to upload those images and Thunder Robo's . Is kablam the only artist you've done so far or are there more? I honestly have no idea what you're getting at? I just went to ThunderRobo's page and all of those open source clip-art characters pages and the photos just work just fine. What exactly are you volunteering to upload for me?Cebr1979 (talk) 02:30, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ThunderRobo has an SVG file that can be used, I was the one that created the vector derivative, its in the FreeUniverse thread. The one on the page, is one I made. It is much easier to manage the colors in the SVG version. As for what I'm volunteering, is all of Kablam's SVG files that have pages on the Wik and Thunder Robo's SVG filei. CodeAndReload (talk) 02:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Have you ever heard the saying, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it?" Are you saying the jpeg files don't work and you can't see them from your computer?Cebr1979 (talk) 02:54, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thank you so much for adding Efeu and The Pink Pineapple to this site. I never expected any of my chracters to make it onto any kind of wiki. I don't know how to edit pages here (I'm not that tech savvy). But, to help out, I've added more info to Efeu's profile on DA. I'll add more for The Pink Pineapple too, when I get a chance. Take care :) 04:17, May 27, 2013 (UTC)David Eveleigh Hey, no prob! They're great characters! What is the address for the site you'll be adding info on? I'll check it out at work tomorrow. Do you have any other characters that are open-sourced?Cebr1979 (talk) 04:30, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Here is Efeu's added info http://ivy7om.deviantart.com/art/Efeu-Profile-368787047 and I'll be adding more for The Pink Pineapple here http://ivy7om.deviantart.com/art/The-Pink-Pineapple-343601180 when I get a chance :) I don't have any others yet. But who knows, I come up with new ideas for characters in All hallows Eve every day of the week. David Eveleigh 05:07, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I've updated the Efeu page. Thanks for the mention on your DA page too!Cebr1979 (talk) 16:38, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again! I updated the Pink Pineapple page last night as well. Cebr1979 (talk) 02:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Please review the new template Please look at the sample at http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/User:CodeAndReload/CC-BY-NC-ND. I hope it is something you can get behind. CodeAndReload (talk) 01:51, May 29, 2013 (UTC) What's new about it? It's a clear copy and paste of what I've already written in the notes section of each and every one of these characters.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:06, May 29, 2013 (UTC) That was a showcase of what the template can do. It changes depending which license is passed into it, and I hope it would be a tool to use so you don't have to copy and paste the same thing over and over again, and be able to make retroactive changes in a simple template than make changes to every character in a category. It should also catch characters that aren't supposed to be using the template. I'm trying to save you some work. Also please don't mark pages in my userspace that I use for testing as a canidate for testing, it is intended to be used for my sandbox. CodeAndReload (talk) 02:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks for thinking of me and all but, just like open-source characters (and every other character on this site)... they have a notes section for a reason. We live in a world of zero attention spans! No one is ever going to want to click here and click there in order to find out how a character works. It's best for everyone involved (present and future) if it's all right there available one on page. No clicking needed!Cebr1979 (talk) 02:28, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The ability to make retro-active changes do make it worth it, even if I'm the only one using the template. The template is a line of wikia markup, it isn't something you link to if that is what is confusing. All you need to do is type: . As of right now there are only, 43 articles in the creative commons category, and I don't mind editing those pages to include the template, especially its decided that the wording has to change in all of 43 of the characters at once. Those characters rarely come into the wiki compared to DCM etc. and I don't mind making the change. CodeAndReload (talk) 02:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I personally don't see any point and I'm not sure why you're so concerned. I took the time to make those profiles one by one... Should anything change I will take the time to edit them one by one.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:53, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again :) David Eveleigh 06:24, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, not sure who this is, but there are a few characters I've created that aren't in the creative commons that are listed here as if they are. Feel free to tweet me at @incogvito or email me at vito@incogvito.com for the list. Thank you. VitoDelsante (talk) 19:17, June 3, 2013 (UTC)VitoDelsante I messaged you on facebook.Cebr1979 (talk) 19:37, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Your images Which character creator program/game do you use? Your pics are awesome. http://cpbherofactory.com/[[User:Cebr1979|Cebr1979]] (talk) 08:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) So, I'd love to believe that all of these Marvel characters are actually public domain, but where are you getting your information on their renewals? You are listing issues of Namor, Captain America and a lot of other stuff from before 1949 as public domain. I've never heard anyone claim that Timely/Marvel did not renew their golden age books properly (with Marvel Mystery Comics #1 being the oddball exception). In fact, I'd heard that Marvel had been very meticulous about maintaining their copyrights. Can you share your source? 18:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Freeuniverse Ya, check CrimsonCrusaders talk page under the heading titled "Namor."Cebr1979 (talk) 18:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Connected companies The way publisher pages should be connected to each other in this wiki is a bit confusing. If you intend to only have connections between companies that share a financial history, then you need to revise a lot of the links in this wiki. Here are a few examples: *As far as I know, Dark Horse didn’t buy Dell Comics per se; they bought some characters (the same three that started the Valiant Universe). *Fiction House bought Hawks of the See from Quality Comics, which should warrant the same connection as Dell Comics and Dark Horse. *Quality Comics bought the Phantom Lady from the Fox Feature Syndicate. Charlton bought the Blue Beetle (with supporting characters) from the same company. During Fox Feature Syndicate’s first financial crisis, Holyoke published some of the Fox Feature Syndicate’s characters. None of these connections are found in the wiki, despite them all being as strong as the one between Dark Horse and Dell Comics. *Quality Comics bought the Clock from Centaur, without a connection akin to the one between Dark Horse and Dell Comics given. *Gold Key is listed as a sub-page to Dell Comics, despite the fact that Dell Comics used (and returned) Gold Key’s characters. According to some pages, Dell Comics even gave a few of its titles to Gold Key when Dell Comics closed. If there should be a connection between the two companies, shouldn’t Dell Comics be a sub-page to Gold Key? *The Terra Obscura character page doesn’t qualify as a Nedor characters’ page, despite the fact that all characters come from Nedor. The same can be said about the connection between Malibu’s protectors page and Centaur. Ifrippe (talk) 09:07, August 2, 2013 (UTC) In the text above, I mean the connection between Dark Horse and Gold Key, not Dell Comics. There is no connection at all between Dark Horse and Valiant; unless you count using the same Gold Key characters. Valiant Entertainment owns the Valiant characters. Ifrippe (talk) 09:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about? Dell Comics and Dark Horse are not connected (nor have they ever been)? Quality and Centaur are not connected (nor have they they ever been)? I already told you I moved the Gold Key to Dreamworks after you showed that the latter bought the former. Terra Obscura is published under Moore's America's Best Comics imprint through Wildstorm Comics, which is owned by DC Comics. It is not (nor has it ever been) owned by Nedor. Malibu is owned by Marvel, not Centaur.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:42, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Wildfire Hi Just curious for the reasoning behind removing the images from this entry? The fire lord was a part of the origin, etc. Roygbiv666 (talk) 03:34, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... That wasn't intentional, I originally went to move them from right to left, not delete them all together. Sorry about that, I'll fix it in a minute when I'm at my other computer.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:42, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. Roygbiv666 (talk) 02:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Brazilian characters Thanks for the assistance on the characters that I've included, I'm Brazilian and I thought I could have a few more heroes of the country. I thought Peri and others could be placed as Native Americans. Hyju (talk) 11:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I have doubts on which image to use.Hyju (talk) 01:43, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::If it comes from one of their appearances that are PD, it's fine. :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 01:45, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Lampião, Peri, I-Juca-Pirama and others that I'm creating comics appear in Brazilian, I will add the link from "Guia dos Quadrinhos", Brazilian database about comics. Hyju (talk) 01:13, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Science fiction characters some novels Stanley G. Weinbaum and E. E. Doc Smith are in the public domain. Hyju (talk) 01:53, August 20, 2013 (UTC) If it's from a novel that doesn't have illustrations, I've been adding the novel cover. It may not be the best, as far as a character bio goes, but I think it works as a last resort. Cebr1979 (talk) 01:56, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Images I did not know which to choose, in the case of I-Juca Pirama, there was a picture.Hyju (talk) 18:55, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I know but, it was just a picture of a big question mark so I thought it best to find of the actual character. I love reading about local characters from other countries.Cebr1979 (talk) 19:15, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for the addition of the extra catagories in my entries, and the helpful advice on forming a group page. My first time submitting (although have loved this page for a while) and will make mental notes going forward. Thundermeister (talk) 23:42, August 20, 2013 (UTC) J.A.(Jim) Murray Morning, Thanks for the heads up on the verbiage. I'm new to this, and was not paying attention to my entries, and thought reversed was a spelling mistake, and changed it to reserved. I'll pay more attention in the future. Thundermeister (talk) 10:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) J.A.(Jim) Murray Hello, Any help with verbiage would be greatly appreciated. I have replaced Open Source with Public Domain. Is that sufficient? Thanks! Thundermeister (talk) 02:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Perfect! "Task Force North" is a great name, btw! :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 02:52, August 22, 2013 (UTC)